Mi terrible confusión
by Natsuki Hikari
Summary: Cuando se trata de escoger a tu compañera de vida tienes que elegir muy bien, por supuesto que debes pensarlo más de dos veces ¿Qué pasa cuando es un cuadrado amoroso, Inuyasha?


Bueno, tengo esta pequeña inspiración desde hace algunos años y he decidido por fin escribirla.

La hice con el fin de divertirlos un poco, ¡espero sea de su agrado! EMPEZEMOS!

_¡Y ahora es tu turno de elegir Inuyasha!, ¿Kikyou o yo?_

* * *

_Era una hermosa tarde donde el sol brillaba a todo su esplendor, se podía escuchar el dulce canto de los pajaritos que rondaban por ese bosque y el cálido sonido del agua caer por el cauce del río, todo era tranquilidad._

_-Esto no puede ser mejor - Dijo Inuyasha, soltando un suspiro y sonriendo para sí mismo_

¡INUYASHAAAAAAAA! - ¡INUYASHAAAAA!_ - Hablé muy pronto.._

_Kagome y Kikyou gritaban en busca de él, pero él no pensó si quiera un segundo en bajar de su cómoda rama, esperaría hasta que ellas lo encontraran_

_-Es muy temprano como para que estén enfadando - Dijo molesto - Me importa muy poco lo que quieran, seguiré descansando - y sonrió._

¡Esperen! ¿Dije kikyou? Algo ha faltado aquí...

_-Flash back-_

El cielo oscuro gobernaba el lugar, no había ninguna estrella en el cielo y la luna se encontraba escondida detrás de algunas nubes traviesas que impedían que saliera, el viento golpeaba con furia los árboles provocando que pequeñas hojas volaran por los cielos.

-¡Este será tu fin Naraku!

Una risa malévola y de sarcasmo resonó en todo el lugar, creando un eco espantoso - ¡De sueños no se vive Inuyasha!

Naraku atacó a Inuyasha, pero al mismo tiempo lanzó un ataque hacia Kagome, Kikyou se percató de lo planeado y logró que el ataqué de Naraku no dañara a Kagome, pero la lastimó a ella, dejándola sangrando y un poco mal herida.

Naraku aprovechó ese diminuto instante para darse a la fuga y dejar al grupo en aquel horrible lugar.

Todos corrieron al rescate de Kikyou, para ver qué tan grave se encontraba:

-Parece que las heridas no son muy severas, pero necesita algunas semanas de reposo - Dijo Miroku con mucha seriedad

-Entonces que venga con nosotros - Mencionó Inuyasha, a lo que todos voltearon a verlo rápidamente totalmente incrédulos

Kagome bufó y se alejó un poco del grupo, a lo que Inuyasha la siguió.

-Sabes que está herida y necesita de nuestra ayuda Kagome..

-¡Sabes que no puedo siquiera soportar su presencia Inuyasha!

-¡Debes dejar tus celos estúpidos que no tienen motivo! Entiende, tú y yo solo somos amigos

-¡Dijiste que todavía no has tomas una decisión!

-¡Lo sé! Entonces hagamos un trato, ella vendrá con nosotros y mientras tanto, yo reflexionaré sobre mis sentimientos, y cuando haya tomado una decisión se lo diré a ambas sin rodeos, ¿Está bien?

-Si ella está de acuerdo yo también

-¿Estás de acuerdo Kikyou?

-Me parece bien

-¡Entonces tenemos un acuerdo!

-¡Mira!, ahí está

-¡Inuyasha! Por fin te encontramos, te hemos buscado por horas

-Ha llegado la fecha que tanto hemos esperado- Kagome y Kikyou voltearon a verse y ambas sonrieron

-¡Quedamos que serían tres semanas! - Les dijo Inuyasha algo nervioso

-Inuyasha, han pasada exactamente** tres semanas **- Dijo Kikyou algo molesta

-No podemos esperar más tiempo Inuyasha, _ahora es tu turno de elegir, ¿Kikyou o yo?_

Un silencio gorbernó el lugar durante alguno minutos, hasta que el joven se dignó a hablar

Tomó un gran bocado de aire y comenzó su explicación:

-Hay algo que no les he dicho...

-¿Qué es? - Preguntaron ambas muy sorprendidas

-Creo que por algo se refiere a mí - Una nueva persona entró al lugar, su voz afeminada era inconfundible, vestía de morado y caminaba con toda la elegancia que podía

- ¿¡JAKOTSU!? - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- De eso les quiero hablar.. - Dijo Inuyasha, sus manos sudaban mientras pequeñas gotas de este mismo liquido se asomaban por su sien

-¡ESTAMOS ENAMORADOS! - Gritaron ambos al unísono, creando un asombroso eco

Kagome y Kikyou se miraron fijamente algunos segundos, y soltaron una carcajada tan fuerte que toda la aldea fue capaz de escucharlas

-¿Estás loco? Busca otra excusa mejor Inuyasha - Dijeron mientras continuaban riendo

-¡Es enserio!, _no elijo a ninguna de ustedes_, me quedo con Jakotsu

Estos dos hombres se tomaron de la mano y corrieron por todo el lugar huyendo de las damas, quienes no sabían si reir o llorar

-Creo que lo dijo enserio...

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, se que es corto pero solo fue un momento para que se divirtieran, sigan leyendo mis demás fics porque tengo algunas sorpresas! Espero dejen su review nubelectores! Los leo pronto ~

REVIEEEEEEEW!


End file.
